kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuko Nara
'Character First Name' Kazuko 'Character Last Name' Nara 'IMVU Username' KaitoRyu 'Nickname (optional)' Kaz 'Age & Date of Birth' 20 - 09-03-80 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 6ft 'Weight' 180 'Blood Type' A+ 'Occupation' Nara 'Scars/Tattoos' Owl on his chest. Stars on his ribs and one on each elbow. Thick black bands around each bicep. His Left ear has an earring given to him by his father when he was made the head of his clan. 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour ' Kazuko is the traditional narcissist. He dosen't much care for physical activity, but is in great shape as most shinobi are. He is a nice guy to most, but rediculously sarcastic to all. If he is approached by someone new it won't take them long to realize that he is just a lazy joker. He likes laying on the grass and watching the clouds. His one and only friend is Ashiruko Enso. Ashiruko is his best friend in the world and possibly his biggest rival. 'Nindo (optional)' "Do I really have to?" 'Bloodline/Clan' The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu which entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara Clan Forest. They have kept a book with medicine preparations and effects for generations which imply they are skilled in the area of medicine. Among the medicine described in this book are the secret pills used by the Akimichi Clan. The Nara clan has a special relationship with the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clan. For several generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the members with the Nara members being the "Shika" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Sarutobi clan will give them special earrings to present to each generation head when they are promoted to Chuunin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. Clan TraitsEdit Cosmetic *Hair color is black or a very dark blue. *Eye color is typically black, green, hazel or brown. *Skin complexion is normal. Personality traits *Intelligent *Calculating *Calm *Lazy Strengths *Intelligence - Exceptional *Ninjutsu - Above Average Weaknesses *Taijutsu - Below average *Strength - Terrible Clan Abilities: *Black Spider Lily *Formation Ino-Shika-Cho *Shadow Gathering Technique *Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique *Shadow Imitation Technique *Shadow Sewing Technique *Shadow-Neck Binding Technique Family 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Intelligence Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Strength Taijutsu 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):12 (24) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 12 (18) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 16 (16) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Katana (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 70 'Jutsu List' Academy Jutsu: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Nara Clan Jutsu: 'Allies'/Enemies Ashiruko Enso - Best Friend 'Background Information' Kazuko was born into a normal family. His mother was a very beautiful woman by the name of Inoka Yamanaka. His father, Shikama Nara, was a well off man who owned a good amount of land that he raised deer on. As far as Shikama knew he was the only Nara that lived in Yukigakure currently. The land was covered in forest and was a place where Kazuko spent much of his time. The night Kazuko was born was a monumental night in the history of the small family of deer hearders. True to form Kazuko came out of his mother's womb quiet and calm. It could have been that the doctor hadn't slapped his ass hard enough or simply the fact that he was lazy, but Kazuko didn't even cry. Thinking that the boy was mute that is what they told his parents. Two years went by and nothing changed with Kazuko's parent's outlook on his advancement in life. He wasn't talking still, but he was doing everything else well. Walking, running, writing, reading, and everything else you can think of that a two year old could possibly do. Five more years passed and Kazuko hadn't said one word still. His parents had pretty much given up hope. That was, until one day Kazuko's little brother was playing in the forest with his friends. They were all climbing trees and seeing how high up they could get. Kazuko was seven now and had already started taking on the responsibilty of watching his five year old brother, Shikazu. This being so it was only natural that Shikazu was going to rebel. Kazuka had seen his brother putting himself in danger as he climbed the trees. Kazuko quickly followed him wanting to protect him. It was a good thing he did this because just as he got to his brother in the forest the boy fell from the top of the tree. As Shikazu fell Kazuko sprinted as quickly as he could to his brother. Reaching his arms out he grabbed for the boy, but to no avail. The boys body hit the ground hard and Kazuko thought for sure that his little brother was dead. Kazuko let out a loud yell. "No!" Doing so he would alert his parents and they would come running only to find Kazuko sobbing over his brother's body. Shikama ran over quickly to the two and grabbed Shikazu in his arms. Doing so he looked to Kazuko and said. "What the hell happened?" Kazuko looked up to his father and said with tears rolling from his eyes. "I tried to save him....but I just couldn't make it in time. I failed you father and because of this failure my little brother is gone..." Shikama would look to Kazuka and say softly. "He is not lost yet Kazuko, he is only unconcious because of the pain." Kazuko would look to his brother and dry his eyes. Shikama would pick Shikazu up and begin to walk him back to the house. Once he got about three feet away he would turn his head back a bit and say. "There was one good thing to come of this tragedy though... I got to hear my son's voice for the first time today." Shikama would smile and head back to the house. A year would pass and before long Shikazu was up running around with his friends again as if nothing had happened. Kazuko couldn't help but to feel responsible for what happened to Shikazu. For this he would always pay close attention to his little brother. Before he knew it four years had passed and Kazuko was about to graduate from the ninja academy. The final test was ready for him and he was going to pass with flying colors. Kazuko had always been an intelligent person and he showed this with his perfect score on the academy test. Graduating from the academy Kazuko was put on a team consisting of himself, a Yamanaka girl named Inoka, and an Akimichi boy named Chozu. This team was headed by a man named Raguya. The team was formed this way because of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Through the years as a Genin Kazuko had made the best of friends with Inoka, Chozu, and Raguya. This was about to change though as they were sent on their seventh mission. The mission was to the land of tea and was to be a diplomatic mission only. However, upon arriving they were ambushed . Chozu and Inoka didn't survive and Kazuko only survived because Raguya carried him away on his back. This loss struck Kazuko hard and still lives with him to this day. The only thing that helped him carry on was the day he met his best friend in this world Ashiruko Enso. The new face had come into his life when he was at the very pinacle of pain and suffering. Ashiruko turned Kazuko's life around and made him happier than he had been. Through the next four years Kazuko and Ashiruko's friendship grew even stronger and they became pretty much insepperable. Comming up to the Chuunin exams the first year Ashiruko won and the year following Kazuko won. This rivalry made them both press on and continue to the rank of Jounin within the next four years. As Jounin they both decided that they were done with the village and joined up with a band of rouge ninja called the Akatsuki. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Nao Uzumaki